


The Next Stage

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: After Sunnydale had been destroyed, someone still needs to lead.





	The Next Stage

Buffy stared at the crater, into the void where Sunnydale once stood. There was nothing holding her here any longer. She could make a break for it.

And yet…

There were Potentials awakened the world over, new Slayers waiting for a leader, for someone to guide them as they took their part against the forces of darkness. She was the seasoned warrior. It was not time to sit back and relax. It was time to plan for the next stage.

This particular battle may have been over, but the war raged on.

She filed back onto the bus with the others. There was work to do.


End file.
